Inazuma Eleven
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: Naomi es una chica que va a empezar a la secundaria en el Raimon y por azares del destino acaba entablando amistad con los jugadores de fútbol del Raimon e incluso uniéndose a el. Aunque ella no tiene ni idea de fútbol ni de deportes.
1. Cap 1 Raimon

**¡Tiempo sin leernos! Hace mucho que no me conecto y dejé estancada la historia de girlpower, pero ahora vengo aquí para reescribirla, aunque ya no tendrá el mismo argumento, he decidido centrarme en mi oc y quizá algún día acepte más ocs para el fic pero de momento me quedo así, espero que os guste el primer capítulo, ya sabéis si es así dejad un comentario dando vuestra opinión :3**

* * *

—Ummm... Tengo sueño -me quejé mientras oía el despertador sonar - Como me gustaría tirarte por la ventana ahora mismo... - dije mientras miraba con desagrado al horrible trasto

—¡Naomi si no te vistes llegarás tarde!

Deduje que la que me gritaba ha pelo pulmón sería mi hermosa madre por lo que me levanté para vestirme e ir hacia mi primer día de instituto

—¿Que hay de desayunar? -pregunté mientras ataba mi lazo al pelo

—...

—¿Mama? -pregunté mientras la miraba, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar -¡Te juro que no e hecho nada esta vez!

Empecé ha defenderme antes de que me hechara una bronca pero en vez de hecharme una bronca lo que hizo fue abrazarme

—¡Pero mírate! ¡Mi niña ya está hecha toda una señorita!

—¿Ah? -la miré sin entender a qué se referia -¿Estas bien mamá?

—No puedo estar mejor, pensar que ya vas a empezar el instituto... Me colma de alegría, ¡mirate! Ese uniforme te queda genial

—Mama, no es para tanto, todavía sigo siendo tu niña

—Oh, no sabes que feliz me haces al oírte decir eso... Ahora venga, desayuna que sino llegarás tarde

Me tomé el desayuno rápidamente y salí de casa hacia mi nuevo instituto, el Raimon

—Que grande... -susurre mientras lo admiraba

—En verdad el Raimon no es tan grande en comparación con otros institutos -una voz me sacó de mi asombro, me giré hacia aquella voz y pude ver a una chica peliazul con gafas rojas de pasta

—¿En serio? En mi país los institutos son mucho más pequeños -dije asombrada

—El Raimon no se compara por ejemplo a la Royal, en Japón es normal institutos tan grandes, ¿de donde eres?

—España

—Oh, el país del flamenco y la paella

—Y no te olvides el jamón que es lo más importante -le recordé sonriendo divertida - Es una de las cosas que más hecho de menos, el buen jamón de mi tierra

—Jeje, en verdad aquí hay jamón aunque creo que serán mucho más caros y no serán iguales a los de España, por cierto, ¿como te llamas? Yo soy Haruna Otonashi, me llaman Otonashi la callada -me quede mirando a la chica de gafas rojas

—¿Callada?

—Bueno si, aunque no se porque

—Bueno Haruna, encantada soy Naomi Kinamoto

—¿Kinamoto? ¿No eres de España?

—Padre japonés, me crié en España pero mi padre es japonés, ya ves - dije quitándole importancia al asunto

—Bueno pues, ¿entramos? Que nos hemos quedado en la puerta como pasmarotes - Haruna comenzó a caminar y entramos al instituto, podía observar un campo de fútbol y diferentes casetas

—Son las casetas de los clubs, ¿en España no hay de eso no? —me explico Haruna cuando vio que me quede mirando las casetas

—En mi colegio al menos no, en España no somos de clubs, y si los hay son a parte del colegio

—Eh... Ya veo, y pensar que hay tantas diferencias

Nos adentramos al edificio y pudimos ver un tablón en el que estaban escritos los nombres de cada alumno y su curso

—1-A, las dos -me aviso Haruna mientras miraba el tablón

—¿En serio? -estaba ilusionada puesto que aún no conocía a nadie, menos a Haruna, y estar con ella me hizo sentir mejor

—Si, ahora demonos prisa antes de que llegue el tutor -salimos "corriendo" hacia la clase y nos sentamos las dos juntas, aunque después se sortearán los asientos, una cosa que no me gusta de Japón, en España o una de dos, o te sientas donde te de la gana, o los profesores te sientas por orden de lista y caminando

Acabamos rápido las clases sin ningún problema y Haruna y yo nos separamos para ir cada quien a su casa

Yo decidí coger un camino más largo pasando por alado de la torre inazuma, pues me sentía con energías para dar un paseito, lo que no espere ver es a dos personas molestando a una niña pequeña, ¡abusones!

Me fijé en que un chico con una banda naranja salió a defender a las niñas, también estaba acompañado de una chica de pelo verde, ambos llevaban el uniforme del Raimon

Aún así la cosa no se arreglaban los matones son muy pesados, estaba a punto de salir a ayudarlos pero en ese momento un balón de estrelló en la cara de uno de los matones, lo cual me causo mucha gracia

Giré la vista hacia el que lanzó el balón, era un chico con el pelo en forma de pinchos

Al ver que todo se soluciono decidí seguir mi camino y hacer como que no vi nada, ni siquiera el balón en llamas, no quiero problemas ahora que ya está todo solucionado

—¿Que tal el instituto cariño? - me pregunto mi madre cuando entre a casa

—Bien, todos son muy amables -le respondí mientras subía a mi cuarto a cambiarme

Lo demás no fue nada importante, termino rápido el día y ya estaba otra vez en el Raimon

—¿Que pasa? -le pregunté a Haruna viendo como el chico del otro día no paraba de ir de allí para aca preguntando a la gente y paseando un cartel

—El club de fútbol busca miembros, pronto se enfrentarán a la Royal y si no consiguen los miembros necesarios les cerraran el club -me explico mientras observamos al chico

—Ah... Me da pena

—Pues únete -me dijo Haruna sonriendo

—¿Ah? Imposible, no se jugar al fútbol, yo el único ejercicio que hago es el de dibujar

—Eso no es un ejercicio... - me dijo Haruna con una gota en la sien

—¡Si lo es! Ejercito la muñeca y la habilidad con los dedos, también mejoro mi pulso y mi vista, y diferencio más color-

—Vale, ya me quedo claro, dibujar es un ejercicio -me dio la razón

—Je, por supuesto

Y así pronto acabo el recreo y las clases, otra vez decidí coger el camino largo, lo que no espere encontrarme fue al chico de la banda naranja golpeando un neumático, eso es muy suicida

—Sabes que eso es peligroso

—¿Eh? Es un entrenamiento

—¿Entrenamiento? Yo lo llamo suicidio, pero lo que tú digas... ¿Lo haces para ganar a la Royal?

—En un principio si, pero también amo el fútbol por lo que no necesariamente es por eso

—Ya veo... -me puse en cuclillas mientras miraba como entrenaba -¿cuantas personas os faltan?

—Una, pero se que la encontraremos

—Ya veo... Os ayudaría pero soy patética con el ejercicio físico, bueno menos con el dibujo

—¿Dibujo? -el chico dejo de patear el neumático y me miro

—Si, ¡es ejercicio! El movimiento de muñeca, la habilidad con los dedos, la increíble vista para no salirte... -cinco años después acabe de explicarle la dificultad del dibujo

—Y-ya veo -me miro con una gota en la sien - por lo de unirte tranquila, saldremos de esta

—Eso espero, os estáis esforzando mucho, tenéis mi apoyo -le dije sonriendo -me tengo que ir...

—Mamoru Endou, ¿y tu?

—Naomi Kinamoto, nos vemos Mamoru

Y empecé a emprender el camino hacia mi casa

En verdad me daban pena los chicos del club de fútbol, no es justo que les cerraran el club... Mamoru me había caído bien y se le notaba una pasión por el fútbol, además, ¿quien entrenaría empujando un neumático si no es un apasionado del fútbol? Es como yo cuando me paso la noche despierta para acabar un dibujo... Solo que no acabaría con lesiones físicas...

—¡Volvi! -le avisé a mi madre y subí a cambiarme

—Vaya... -dijo mi madre preocupada mientras miraba la tele

—¿Que pasa? -mire la tele y vi un instituto totalmente destrozado -¿Que ha pasado?

—La Royal

—¿Royal? El equipo con el que jugará mi instituto... -mire desconcertada a mi madre

—Si, si pierdes un partido contra ellos derivan el instituto perdedor... Espero que no os pase a vosotros -se preocupo mi madre

—¿Que clase de fútbol loco juegan esas personas? -dijo mirando la pantalla, la cámara ahora enfocaba al equipo de la Royal el cual estaba de pie delante de los perdedores


	2. Cap 2 Royal Academy

—Hoy es el partido contra la Royal, ¿no? -le pregunté a Haruna

—Si, pienso ir a recopilar información para el periódico, ¿vienes?

—No tengo mucho más que hacer... Tengo curiosidad de como se ve ese equipazo de primera clase que llevan 50 años sin perder -dije mientras caminábamos hacia el patio

—Pues-

Haruna no pudo acabar la frase pues se oyó un estruendo y muchos pasos de repente

—Ya están ahí -aviso Haruna

—... -salimos rápidamente del edificio y vimos como la Royal salía del transporte parado en frente de nuestro instituto -¿De donde sacaron el humo?

Como vi que Haruna no decía nada me giré hacia ella mirándola de forma interrogante

—¿Pasa algo?

—E-eh, ¡no! Vayamos al campo, quizá nos dejen sentarnos en una de las bancas

—Bien... -pero antes de seguirla me quedé mirando a los chicos de la Royal, nada más aparecer Haruna se quedó embobada...

—Perdona, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? -le pregunto Haruna a una chica peliverde, que si no recuerdo mal era la que estaba con Mamoru la otra vez

—¡Claro!

—¡Bien! Encantada, me llaman Haruna Otonashi y me dicen Otonashi la callada

—Naomi Kinamoto, encantada -dije interrumpiendo a mi amiga antes de que siguiera hablando

—Aki Kino, encantada -nos contesto sonriendo

Y el partido después de un rato comenzó, tardaron en empezar puesto que al Raimon se les había "perdido" un jugador

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya habían acabado, o mejor dicho ya los habían machacado, estaban para el arrastre llegó a ser yo y ya habría abandonado hace rato, mejor dicho antes de comenzar, cuando enviaron ese balón hacia Mamoru

—Sera mejor que lo dejen... No soy de las que dejan un dibujo a medias pero teniendo en cuenta la paliza que les están dando... Es como cuando coloreas y se te rompe un lápiz, le sacas punta y se te vuelve a romper, así una y otra vez... Es una batalla perdida, al final acabas con un lápiz super pequeño y un dibujo sin terminar

—¿Lapiz? -me miro Aki sin entender

—Cosas de dibujantes -le explico Haruna

—Ya veo... Igual, yo creo en ellos se que pueden

—Yo creía eso pero están destrozados... -dije mirando con pena al Raimon

En eso Megane(el chico con gafas, le puse ese apodo) salió corriendo del campo abandonando la camiseta del Raimon

—Bueno tirar la camiseta es ya otro nivel... Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso, menos abandonar el equipo -observe la camiseta, aunque a uno le de miedo no puedes dejar tirado al equipo... Ese Megane...

Observé que detrás de un árbol está el chico que le chuto el balón en la cara al maton la otra vez, parecía que estaba dudando en algo

—N-No me rendiré -dijo Mamoru mientras se levantaba

—Eso es suicidio... -susurre dandome la vuelta para volver a ver el partido

—Muy bien, chicos triángulo leta-

El chico con gogles no pudo acabar la frase porque de repente el chico pelo pincho entro al campo llevando la camiseta del Raimon

Antes de que me dieron cuenta la Royal se estaba retirando del partido, y Raimon había conseguido marcar un gol, por no hablar de la nueva supertecnica de Mamoru

—I-Increible... -mencione asombrada

—¡Lo consiguieron! -gritaron a la vez Haruna y Aki

Cuando acabaron los gritos de asombro y felicidad decidí volver a casa, en el camino estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, otra vez cogí el camino largo que pasa por la torre Inazuma, lo que no esperaba era ver al capitán de la Royal viendo al horizonte allí

Decidí ser cauta y pasar desapercibida, ese tío da miedo

—Oye -me llamo el chico, yo estaba por salir corriendo pero viendo mis posibilidades de lograr alejarme de el eran pocas, el era un futbolista y yo... Dibujante, en mi vida he corrido

—¿Si? -me giré lentamente mirando con temor al chico

—Tu eras la chica que estaba en el banco, ¿no?

—¿Yo? Nah, te equivocas de persona yo no- no pude acabar la frase porque llegaron otros dos de la Royal... Y esta, ya es mi fin, Dios yo que te hice para merecerme esto...

—Kidou, debemos ir a la Royal, el entrenador nos llama -le aviso el del parche al tío de gogles, que al parecer se llama Kidou, aunque me da igual se me olvidará dentro de nada

—Bien, vamos-me miro una última vez y se fue con sus compinches, me salve... Y yo que creía que iba a morir... Esto no es bueno para el corazón... Ya no tengo la edad para esto

El resto del camino fue normal y llegué a casa

—Ya estoy en casa... -dije cansada mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mi habitación

—¡Hija! ¡Viste el partido! Fue increíble, el instituto sigue en pie

—Si pero yo no tanto... -susurre mientras me arrastraba escaleras arriba como una serpiente

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada

Llegué a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama, estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida... Demasiadas emociones por hoy, ah, y mejor no me acerco al club de fútbol después del susto de hoy con el de gogles... No es buena idea

—¡Llego tarde! -grite mientras me levantaba de la cama y me vestía

—Pero si aún es pronto... -me miro mi madre con asombro

—Le prometí a Haruna que hoy iría antes para encontrarme con ella, ¡me voy! -me despedí y salí corriendo hacia el Raimon allí pude visualizar a Haruna en la entrada

—Llegas tarde

—L-lo siento...

—Bueno vamos -dijo mientras me arrastraba de la mano

—¿A donde?

—Ya lo verás -me dijo mientras sonreía

—... Haruna guapa, ¿que hacemos aquí?- dije observando la caseta del club de futbol

—¡Ya verás! -nos me gusta lo que está tramando Haruna...

Entramos a la caseta y ya estaba todo el club de fútbol dentro incluida Aki

—¡Ah! Ya estáis aquí, bien, ¡chicos! Os presentaré a las nuevas gerentes, Haruna Otonashi y Naomi Kinamoto

—¿Ge- que? -pregunté mirando a Aki

—Gerentes nos hemos apuntado al club de fútbol

—¿A si? ¿Y eso cuando fue? -dije sin recordar cuando había aceptado yo tal cosa, mi plan era alejarme de ellos para no tener problemas con la Royal y ahora soy gerente... No me jodan

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te fuiste como alma que lleva el diablo a casa?

—Si, para no acordarme de mi hermoso camino a casa

—Pues mientras tú te ibas a casa disfrutando del camino yo hablé con Aki para que nos permitiera unirnos como gerentes

—¡¿Sin consultarme?!

—Necesitabas unirte a un club, ¿no? ¡Pues que mejor que el club de fútbol! -dijo emocionada Haruna yo suspiré y me rendí, no iba a conseguir nada

Me giré hacia el equipo de fútbol y note que no se enteraron de nada de lo que habíamos hablado

—Bueno, ¡bienvenidas al club de fútbol! -dijo entusiasmado Mamoru

* * *

 **Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo :3 si es así dejad vuestro comentario opinando sobre el**


End file.
